Madam Secretary
by lovewriting1022
Summary: In the midst of trying to get China to sign a trade agreement, Elizabeth gets some shocking news. She finds out that she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Elizabeth paced in her office, as she acted out the potential argument that was bound to happen in her meeting with Chinese Foreign Minister Chen. As she made powerpoints and was about to win this "argument," she felt a wave of nausea.

"No, I cannot get sick." She said, knowing the important events planned for the rest of the week. She walked over to her desk and called for Blake. Blake entered the office almost immediately.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

"Could you get me a cup of hot tea?" She asked hoping it would ease her nerves and nausea.

"Right away." He answered as he left to get it. Elizabeth took a few deep breaths trying to relax and prepare. She had a series of critical meetings that day. Including one with China about signing the trade agreement they had just come to terms with.

Daisy entered the office in a rush.

"Ma'am, China just announced that they won't be signing the trade agreement." She said with much worry in her tone. Elizabeth's mouth dropped opened, she dropped her head into the palms of her hands. Blake walked in with a cup of tea his hand.

"Here you go, ma'am." He said. She looked up at him.

"Thanks, Blake." She responded.

"Anything else I can do?" He offered.

"Get China to sign our trade agreement." She teased.

"I would if I could ma'am." He answered. Elizabeth smiled.

"You're the best." She said to him as he left the office. Elizabeth started to drink the hot tea. Even the, supposed to be calming, tea was making her nausea the opposite of better.

"Ma'am, are you feeling alright?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, just a little queasy. I'll be fine." She answered.

"Should we put out a statement in response to the Chinese?" Daisy asked.

"I think we should wa-" Elizabeth started to answer, but was cut off by the worst nausea she'd felt in a long time. She grabbed the trash can that sat next to her desk and instantly threw up into it.

"Ma'am!" Daisy exclaimed and raced around the desk and pulled Elizabeth's hair away from her face. Elizabeth sat up straight. Daisy walked back around the desk.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said with a laugh and slight embarrassment.

"Don't be ma'am, but I think you should go home." Daisy said.

"No, Daisy, I'll be fine. Really." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, ma'am, but stay away from me. If you're contagious, I don't want it." Daisy said with a laugh.

"That's one thing I definitely don't miss about being pregnant." She finished.

"All three times I was pregnant I had the worst nausea, if you didn't know any better you would've thought I had a horrible stomach…..flu." Elizabeth said hesitantly, having a thought.

"I don't miss that at all." Daisy said as she stood up.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said acknowledging her comment, but dazed out.

"I'll let you know as soon as anything new develops with China." Daisy said as she left the room.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth hollered after snapping back to reality. She took a deep breath and laid back in her chair.

"It's impossible, right?" She asked herself.

"Totally." She answered.

"But is it?" She started to contemplate.

A wave of nausea hit her again.

"Oh no." She stated right before throwing up once again. She called for Blake again.

"Ma'am, what wrong?" He asked after he noticed the vomit and the terribly worried look on her pale face.

"Do you need me to call Dr. McCord?" He asked.

"No, don't worry Henry." She said.

"But I do need big favor." She continued.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Could you run and get a couple things from a grocery store?" She asked.

"Sure, like what, ma'am?" He asked.

"Some mints, a ginger ale, a pregnancy test, -." She mumbled that last one.

"-, and a unicorn with a swirly pink horn." Elizabeth teased, but Blake was in complete shock and didn't even notice.

"I'll do that immediately." He said.

"Blake, I'm sure it's just a stomach flu or something I ate. But I'm going to take a test just to prove that I'm crazy and that it's not even a possibility." She tried to calm him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he looked a little less pale and left to get the items.

"Blake!" Elizabeth hollered, hoping he hadn't gone yet. He walked back into her office doorway.

"Please don't have anything on you or do anything that someone could figure out you work for the government. I don't need a scandal over something this minor." Blake nodded and left.

After finishing last meeting of the day, Elizabeth stood over the sink in her office bathroom. She had the test sitting on the sink to her right and her phone with a timer set to her left. The timer only had ten seconds left, but it seemed like forever to Elizabeth. Finally, the timer went off. All she had to do was flip the test around and see the words "Not pregnant." She couldn't work herself up to do it. She finally, picked up the test, closed her eyes, and flipped it around. She held her eyes closed much longer than she anticipated.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3." On three she opened her eyes.

"PREGNANT." It said on the little test stick.

Elizabeth felt a surge of fear, then shock, and then more fear all with a hint of nausea.

She put the positive test back into the box and stuck it in her purse.

As she washed her hands, she looked into the mirror. She was a 48 year old woman and yet somehow she managed to get pregnant.

"How on earth?" She said as she looked in the mirror.

She sat at her desk, as she finished up some of the last paperwork of the day. She started to think about her and Henry's age and how she would even tell him. Overwhelmed by the news and hormones Elizabeth started to cry. Nadine walked by the office to see Elizabeth with a few tears streaming down her face. She decided it was a moment she needed to intrude on.

"Madam Secretary? Is everything alright?" she asked. Elizabeth looked up and immediately wiped her tears.

"Yes, um, I-I was just in deep thought." Elizabeth barely stuttered out.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Nadine asked. Elizabeth thought for a minute.

"I, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant?" Elizabeth said, the answer ended up a question because of Elizabeth's shock and confusion.

Nadine looked just as shocked.

"Ma'am, I-."

"You don't have to act like it's not weird. I know it's weird." Elizabeth stated with a laugh. Nadine smiled, still in complete shock.

"I don't know that I'd say weird, but ma'am are you sure?" Nadine asked.

"I took a test, but I need to go to a doctor to confirm." She explained.

"If you need anything, ma'am. Just let me know." Nadine offered.

"Thank you, Nadine." Nadine started to leave the office.

"Nadine?" Elizabeth said. Nadine turned around to her.

"Can you keep an eye on Blake. I think I freaked him out earlier."

"Yes, ma'am." Nadine said with an assuring smile as she left Elizabeth's office. Elizabeth laid back in her chair. She took a deep breath in shock and disbelief.

Later that night, Elizabeth walked into the living room of their home. She looked over the edge of the couch to see that Henry was lying on the couch asleep with a book lying on his chest. She gently pulled the book from his hand and covered him with a blanket. She started to walk away.

"Babe, you'll never be sneaky enough to get passed me." Henry said.

"20 years in the CIA and I still can't win." She said with a laugh as she walked back over to him.

"How was work?" Henry asked as he patted the seat next to him for her to sit.

"Uh, interesting." She said, still unsure of how to bring it up to him.

"As usual." Henry said with a chuckle.

"Um, more interesting than usual." Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Um."

"Babe, there have been a lot of "uh's" and "um's" in your sentences. What's going on?" Henry asked with concern.

"I, - uh -."

"Okay, Elizabeth you're worrying me." Henry said.

"Henry, I, I need to tell you something." She said.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said quickly, then waited for his reaction.

Henry looked confused.

"No really. What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I'm not joking." Elizabeth said.

"Oh my God." He said as his jaw uncontrollably dropped. He rubbed his face.

"What do you mean, "you think?" He asked. She pulled the pregnancy test out of her bag and handed it to him.

"After the third time I threw up, I just wanted to rule it out, but that plan backfired on me and now here we are." She rambled.

"Babe, this is insane." Henry said.

"I know it is."

"It could be a false positive." Henry added.

"Henry, I don't know." She said.

"Once I thought of the possibility, all the pieces fit together.

"Okay, so we'll go to the doctor and they'll confirm or deny." Henry explained. Elizabeth let out a long sigh.

"On top of everything, the Chinese won't sign the trade agreement."

"So I heard. Are you going to talk to Chen?" Henry asked.

"I hope not." She laughed.

"But I think I might have to." She said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I need ice cream." She said which made Henry laugh.

"Bring two spoons." He yelled into the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I have been thinking about writing something like this for a while and when I did the ideas kept flowing! If you enjoyed it be sure to let me know so I can keep adding chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Elizabeth and Henry sat in a patient room of a doctor's office. Elizabeth looked pale and nervous. Henry sat in a chair next to her. Dr. James Martin entered the room, holding Elizabeth's information on a clipboard.

"Alright, Madam Secretary, your results are back." He said as he closed the door and sat down.

"First off, you are definitely pregnant." He said. Elizabeth didn't look surprised, but still in shock over the whole situation.

"I assume this wasn't planned?" He teased.

"Not even close." Elizabeth remarked.

"There are many things we'll have to talk about concerning your age, job, and keeping you and the baby healthy." He explained.

"But before all of that, do you two have any questions?" He asked.

"How is this even possible?" Henry said in a joking tone, but with all sincerity.

"Well, in all honesty you two are one of the luckiest couples in D.C." He said.

"A woman over the age of 45 has about a one percent chance of conceiving without help from a fertility doctor." He said.

"Well, I think it's time I bought a lottery ticket." Elizabeth remarked.

"Now, Elizabeth, you're in excellent physical health. But, you're pregnant now and the amount of stress you can handle is going to minimize greatly. I cannot tell you how important it is that you put yourself and your baby before your job." He explained firmly.

"I understand." She said.

"I'm going to email you a few lists of things you need to study to make everything go as smoothly as possible." He said.

"Thank you." Henry said as he shook Dr. Martin's hand. Dr. Martin left the room. Elizabeth sat silently.

"You alright, babe?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with hesitation.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I just, can we do this? All of this, pregnancy, work, life, actually having a baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not to mention the kids we already have." Henry added.

"Babe, everything is going to be fine. We've done this before we can do it one more time." Henry said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but we weren't nearing old age." Elizabeth said.

"We're obviously not too close to old age." Henry teased with a laugh.

"Apparently." Elizabeth said as she looked at Henry with half a smile shining through.

"There it is! I know there is part of you that is excited." Henry said.

"Okay, maybe a small part of me." Elizabeth said being stubborn.

"I'll take it." Henry said.

"Are you excited, Henry?"

"Honestly, I'm diggin' it." Henry said.

"Diggin' it? Oh my gosh, Henry you just dated yourself so far." Elizabeth said barely containing her laughter. Henry leaned in and kiss her.

"I am though. I know it's insane, but I am." Henry said sincerely.

"Well, if you're so excited then I get to be the nervous one." Elizabeth said hardly keeping a straight face.

"Okay, I'm a little bit excited." She said.

"I knew it!" Henry teased.

A little while later Elizabeth sat at her office desk, frustrated over the trade agreement. She called Blake into the room. He walked in, nervous looking since Elizabeth had yet to confirm the news with him.

"Could you please tell the staff to go into the conference room?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded.

"Thank you, Blake." He left the room to do so. Elizabeth picked up her phone and dialed Henry's number.

"Hey honey. What's up?" He said.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna tell my staff." She said.

"So soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need all hands on deck with this trade agreement and I think they deserve to know why I'm not fully focused." She said.

"Whatever you think is best." Henry said.

"When are you going to tell Conrad?" He asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"I don't know. Soon I guess." Elizabeth answered.

"If you want me there I'll come by." Henry offered.

"No, it's okay, Henry. I can do it." She said.

"Okay. I'll make dinner tonight though." He said.

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked into the conference room. Only filled with the immediate staff.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why you're here." Elizabeth started.

"Unfortunately it's not because I solved the China problem."

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I just have some news." She said. Everyone was now fully listening.

"Between yesterday and this morning I have found out that I'm pregnant." She said immediately followed by gasps and smiles across the room.

"You are the only people who know as of right now and we hope to keep it that way for a while." She explained.

"But you deserved to know and I'm going to need a lot of help with this China situation." She said.

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do." Jay said.

"Thank you and you most definitely will be getting jobs to do." She said with a laugh a the end.

"I need Jay and Nadine in my office, Daisy and Matt work on a statement to release in response to China. Nothing attacking, but make sure they know that we aren't giving up." She stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Daisy said.

Later in Elizabeth's office you could tell they were tired of brainstorming. Jay sat on the couch his suit jacket off, tie undone. Nadine sat in a chair by Elizabeth's desk working on her fourth cup of coffee. Elizabeth sat at her desk with her head rested in the palms of her hands.

"This might be useless to even say, but what if you went ahead and met with Chen?" Jay said.

"Ugh." Elizabeth moaned.

"It's beginning to seem like it's the last hope, ma'am." Nadine added.

"I suppose you two are right." She said as she called Blake into the office.

"Blake, can you set up a meeting with Foreign Minister Chen, tomorrow?" She asked.

"I will set it up now." He said as he left the doorway.

"I expect one of you to be apart of that meeting."

"Ma'am." Blake said nervously, as he entered the office.

"Foreign Minister Chen is unavailable tomorrow and is about to video call you right now." He said quickly.

"What?!" Elizabeth said.

"I tried to stop him." Blake said.

"Okay, thank you." She said as he left. Elizabeth answered the video call on her computer.

"Foreign Minister Chen, how are you?" She said.

"I'm not opened to hearing any propositions, Elizabeth. You know what China wants and there's no use in arguing about it. China will not sign your agreement until you come through." He stated very firmly.

"See the problem is, I don't know what China wants." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, playing dumb isn't your strong suit." He said.

"I wouldn't wait much longer." He said as he hung up the call.

"Crap!" Elizabeth practically screamed.

"What does he mean? What does China want?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." She said thinking as hard as she possibly could.

"I do have one idea though." She said.

"You want me to give China one of our military bases?!" President Dalton said as Elizabeth brought the idea to his attention.

"It's only one of the many we own in China's borders." Elizabeth tried to make it sound better.

"Bess, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, sir." She replied.

"Are you sure? Because it's not like you to take the easy way out so quickly." He questioned. Elizabeth sighed and released the act that she was putting on.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Conrad sat in silence, completely stunned.

"I remember all of the other times you told me that." He broke the silence.

"Every time I had a suspicion. But, Elizabeth you finally managed to catch me off guard." He said with a laugh.

"Well, you're not the only one." She laughed.

"Let me talk to Russell and have your team keep brainstorming. If we get nowhere else by tomorrow morning we'll go through with it." He said.

"Understood." She said as she stood up to leave. As she reach the doorway, Conrad stopped her.

"Congratulations, Bess." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled as she left.

That night Elizabeth walked into their home, instantly smelling Henry's homemade Parmesan Chicken.

"That smells amazing." Elizabeth said as she walked up behind Henry. He took a spoon and dipped it into the sauce. He took it to her mouth.

"Henry, that is amazing. You haven't lost your touch." She said.

"How'd today go?" He asked.

"Uh. I told my staff, I had to tell Conrad, and on top of everything China is refusing to budge unless we give them of our military bases in China." She said.

"You're not stressing yourself out are you?" He questioned.

"No, China is stressing me out." She said with a smirk.

"We have to tell the kids." She said.

"I was thinking about that." He said

"Tonight?" Henry added. Elizabeth nodded.

After they finished eating, the kids stayed at the table.

"So, we have something we need to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" Stevie said with slight worry.

"Well, I got some surprising news today.

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked.

"Yes, actually I'm, I'm pregnant." She said. A silence fell upon the room like never before in their house with three kids.

"Like, you're not joking?" Jason said.

"Nope." Henry responded.

"You guys can take all the time you need to let this sink in. I know that it's still not fully comprehensible for us.

"Congratulations, guys." Stevie said.

"Thank you, honey." Elizabeth said, shocked that she'd come around so quickly.

"Yeah, congrats." Allison added, Jason shortly after.

"Well, you guys are acted very mature about this." Henry said.

"Dad, don't make it weird." Allison said.

"How did I make it weird?" He asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Group hug." Elizabeth said as she stood and pulled them all in.

"This doesn't change anything." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, it changes a lot, but-." Henry cuts her off.

"We're the McCords. We can do anything." He said. As the kids slowly left the hug and went on about their night, Elizabeth and Henry stayed in the hug.

"I love you." Henry said

"I love you too, Dr. McCord." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, Dr. McCord?" He said, she nodded her head. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Madam Secretary." He said then continued to kiss her.

* * *

Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on chapter one! Keep giving feedback, because it's very encouraging! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Early Saturday morning, Elizabeth sat up in bed after she heard a knock on the door. She noticed Henry wasn't in bed and looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00 am. Henry opened the bedroom door as he carried a breakfast tray into the room.

"Henry! You let me sleep until 9:00 and made me breakfast?!"

"I can't tell if you're mad or happy about this?"

"Well, I guess I'm not complaining." She laughed with a glow about her.

"Happy anniversary, babe." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Happy anniversary."

They continued kissing, getting more passionate by the second.

"Ew, gross."

"Couldn't you wait until we were gone." Jason and Ali screeched from the hallway.

"Oh come on. This is the one day we should be allowed to kiss without you guys whining about it." Henry teased them as he stood up.

"Well, anyways,we were going to wait until Stevie got here, but she got caught up in something. So here is your anniversary gift from the three of us." Ali explained as she held out a small envelope tied with a ribbon. Henry grabbed the envelope and Elizabeth walked up behind him. He opened it to reveal a gift certificate for a well known Italian restaurant in the area.

"Aw, you kids are too sweet." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the two of them and kissed them both on the cheek. Jason reluctantly accepted the love from his mother.

"Where is Stevie then?" She asked as she stuck the gift card in her purse.

"She said there was something happening at work and she couldn't leave yet." Ali answered making Elizabeth worried.

"Did she say what?"

"No, but I don't think she wanted you to worry." Ali responded as Elizabeth's phone began to ring. Elizabeth rushed to her cell phone.

"Hello." She said with a shaking tone in her voice.

"I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Henry asked as Elizabeth rushed around the room to get ready.

"Exactly what I feared. Conrad has quietly been working on giving the Chinese our Shanghai base in exchange that they sign and keep the trade agreement. Somehow this information has leaked out and now the exact base we're trading has been not only infiltrated, but holding the soldiers and crew as hostages."

"Who would do that?"

"Well, it could be anyone of the other countries that we have trade agreements with, wondering why China would get special treatment. Could be India. They're always ready to debate anything that we do with the Chinese government. I don't think they'd stoop this low though."

"What is the Chinese government saying about it?"

"They've claiming it's guerillas, coming against their military. That response makes them look naive though." She ranted as she got dressed.

"I don't know, Henry." She said with a puzzled look.

"Try to relax today, babe. I know it going to be hard, but try a little but at least." Henry pleaded as she walked over and kissed him.

"I'll try. And I'll try to be home in time for dinner."

"I love you." Henry said as he watched her leave.

She turned and blew him a kiss.

Elizabeth rushed into the oval office. Russell paced back and forth in front of the president who sat at his desk.

"Bess, thank goodness you're here." Conrad exclaimed looking relieved.

"I knew it was a bad idea to go through with this." Russell stated as his frustration increased.

"I knew you'd yell at me as soon as I walked through the door, but that didn't stop it from happening."

"Alright, you two, we've got enough on our plate, we don't need you two bickering." Conrad scolded the two, which made Elizabeth irritated. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but decided being a smart aleck wouldn't help anything.

"Now, I believe we need to send men into the base where the hostages are being held and get them to safety." Conrad explained.

"But if we do that, it could just end with India killing a bunch of our 'll end up taking the rest of our bases!" Russell practically screamed, but gave Elizabeth an idea.

"Russell, that's it!"

"Okay, sarcasm isn't necessary, Elizabe-"

"That is exactly what they would want us to do. They're trying to distract us." Elizabeth said, interrupting Russell.

"Who?" Conrad asked, frustrated and confused.

"I don't know, but I just don't think India is a part of this.

"So, who do think would?" Russell mocked, impatiently.

"I don't know, Russell!" Elizabeth snapped hard.

"What's gotten into you?" Russell said, shock by her outburst.

"If only you knew." Elizabeth remarked, under her breath.

"Get a grip, you two." Conrad said, passing a look to Elizabeth. "They already have one of our bases, we can not let whoever this is take anything else." Conrad finished firmly.

"Sir, you're needed in the situation room immediately." The president's secretary informed from the doorway. The three stood and rushed into the situation room.

"Sir, we've received this video from our base in Shanghai." Conrad sat down, with Russell and Elizabeth standing directly behind him. A video played on the screen in front of them. A young man, twenty-four or so, in a US military uniform, appeared on-screen.

"Mr. President, our base has been breached. A-" He was interrupted by a soldier hitting him in the head with the back of a gun, leaving him unconscious. An Asian soldier appeared on screen for a very short time, before the screen went black. Nausea hit Elizabeth all of a sudden, she ran out of the room.

"That's all that we've received." Said the Secretary of Defense.

As everyone filed out of the room, Russell caught Elizabeth at a garbage can in an empty office.

"What's the deal with you?"

"I'm fine."

"People who are fine, don't run out of a crisis with the Chinese to throw up."

"Russell, I'm fine." She said, knowing he'll find out eventually, but not at this moment.

"Okay, then. Conrad wants us in his office."

"Meet you there." She said, hoping that'd make him leave. He walked away and she let out a long breath. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a mint. Mint had always help her nausea in the past, so she was hoping it would this time around.

She walked out of the office, down the hall, and into the oval office.

"There you are." Russell remarked.

"Are you alright, Bess?" Conrad asked with concern.

"I'm fine, sir." She assured him. "I was wondering if either of you noticed the same thing I did in the video?" The looks each gave told her that they did not.

"The man that knocked out that poor kid?" She insinuated, the two still awaiting an explanation.

"He was asian." She said. "Not Indian."

"You're right." Conrad said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who in Asia would do this?" Russell added.

"Well, I don't know. I think we should try to communicate."

"But we don't want to tick them off." Conrad said, in deep consideration. Russell and Elizabeth stared at Conrad as they waited for his command.

"Russell, go set it up."

"Yes, sir." Russell said with a hint of excitement as he rushed out the door. Elizabeth stared at Conrad, knowing what was coming next.

"Bess,-" "I know." She interrupted.

"You need to tell him. You got away with that spell and the remarks you've thrown at him today. But you can brush it off for much longer."

"I know." She let out a deep breath. "I know." She left the room, as soon as she got on the other side of the doorway, Russell was already coming back.

"We're good to go whenever POTUS is ready."

"Alright." Elizabeth said awkwardly. Russell's silence kept it that way.

The three once again entered the situation room.

"Sir, we have a call to the base ready to go when you are."

"Go ahead." Conrad said with a nod. Sound was heard, but nothing was seen.

"Mr. President,-" A man's voice was heard. " We have no interest in negotiating with you."

"Well, how about you let my men go, then we'll see about the rest."

"Goodbye, Mr. President." The voice said, before ending the call. Conrad let out a yell of frustration.

"Can you replay the audio?" Elizabeth asked, being the only one not frustrated. They replayed the audio of the phone call.

"Can you make the background voices any louder?" She asked the young man in charge the the technology. He nodded.

"Here is as loud as it'll get."

Everyone in the room listened closely. Background noise was heard, until about five seconds in, they heard voices, two voices. Speaking in a foreign language.

"That's what I thought!" Elizabeth stated with excitement.

"Care to explain?" Russell hassled her impatiently.

"Those voices in the background, they're speaking Wu."

"Also known as Shanghainese." She added.

"Oh my God." Conrad said.

"Do you know what the voices were saying?" Russell asked.

"I could only hear a few words. The main word though was Mayor." She answered.

"What does that mean?" Russell questioned.

"Mayor Hu Congwen, has been in constant disagreement with the Party Committee Secretary since his election.

"And the Secretary outranks the Mayor when it comes to major decisions." Conrad added putting the pieces together.

"How long ago was he elected?"

"Three years ago."

"That's when we were given possession of the land we built the base on." The Secretary of Defense added to the conversation.

"Exactly." Elizabeth started. "Congwen, wanted his land back."

" So he went behind everyone's back." Conrad added.

"What are we going to do?" Russell asked Conrad.

"We're going to finish this."

A short while later, Elizabeth was leaving the White House. She looked at a television screen, with a news station playing. The runner said "Mayor of Shanghai arrested for planned attack on US military base." As she approached the elevator, Russell ran up behind her.

"Mind if I ride down with you?"

"Go ahead." She said with a smile. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately."

"Hey, don't apologize to me. I can deal with your smart aleck remarks if it's the price I have to pay to save people like those hostages." He said. "Good job today, really."

"Thank you, Russell." She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She smiled and laughed. "You know, maybe that whole pregnancy brain is working to my advantage this time." She blurted out nervously.

"What?" Russell said, extremely shocked. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. The elevator doors opened.

"Congrats." He said with half of a smile and walked out of the elevator.

Elizabeth followed slowly and silently behind.

Elizabeth walked through her front door. She ditched her coat, purse, and shoes right there. Henry walked in from the living room.

"Hey there." He said with a charming smirk.

"Hi."

"Would you care to dinner with me?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

"I would love to." She said, grabbing ahold of his hand. He led her into their dining room, where he had the lights dimmed. The table set with two candles and flowers."

"Henry." She said in awe of what he had done.

"Happy anniversary, Elizabeth."

"I love you," She said "Happy anniversary." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh! One final touch." Henry said as he took off running. He came back with a vinyl Billy Joel record.

"Henry!" Elizabeth said laughing. He put the record on.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" She said laughing uncontrollably at his cuteness.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this! I am sorry for how long it took me to write/post this chapter. I did try something a little bit different this time, focusing a bit more on Elizabeth's job, please let me know if you liked it or if you prefer a better mix. Also, let me know if there are other characters you'd like incorporated more or keep it focused on Elizabeth? As always keep sending your reviews, they mean a lot! Thanks again! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

President Dalton stood behind his desk in the oval office, Elizabeth and Russell at his side, as he watched President Liu, the President of China, sign their newly agreed upon trade agreement. A few cameramen stood filming the signing. President Liu finished and shook President Dalton's hand. The two posed for a brief moment allowing the camera's to capture the moment.

"President Liu, on behalf of myself and the United States, thank you for your cooperation and patience through this long process," Dalton said as their meeting was coming to a close.

"Thank you, President Dalton." President Liu said as he reached out to shake Conrad's hand once more.

"Have a safe flight, President Liu," Conrad said with a sincere smile, President Liu smiled, nodded, and left followed by his security team.

The room now completely empty, leaving only a very relieved Elizabeth, Conrad, and Russell. Elizabeth sat down on the couch, Russell undid his tie and plopped onto the couch, and Conrad relaxed into his desk chair.

"We did it," Conrad stated very calmly but thrilled.

"I can't believe it," Russell added.

"Good job, Bess."

"Thank you, Sir. But, I can't be given all of the credit" Elizabeth humbly stated, as she sat up straight.

"Relax, Elizabeth. You did this." Russell reluctantly said in his way of complimenting her work.

"Thank you, Russell." She said shocked, yet honored.

Elizabeth looked at her watch to see that it was one o'clock. She stood and headed for the door.

"I'll see you, boys, later." She teased as she left.

Henry paced back and forth outside of the doctor's office, holding two drinks in his hands. Elizabeth's car pulls up, one of her guards helped her out.

"I can't have-"

"It's peppermint tea." Henry stopped her mid-sentence. She smiled, took the tea from his hand, and he kissed her gently.

As the two walked into the building, a man across the street nonchalantly took several pictures of the two.

Elizabeth laid on the examination bed, with her shirt lifted just enough to show her small baby bump.

"Everything looks perfect." Dr. Martin said as he finished with the ultrasound.

"There are still risks, but so far everything is going as it should."

"Is it still okay for her to be working as usual?" Henry asked.

"Yes, as long as you avoid as much stress as possible, which I know seems like a large request, and try to maintain a healthy diet. Don't be afraid to give into a few of your cravings, you are pregnant."

Elizabeth laughed, knowing that she was guilty of putting herself under too much stress and then not eating until her late night ice cream binge.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Henry and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"I don't think so," Henry answered.

"Alright, I will see you two in a few weeks." Dr. Martin said as he left the small room.

"Thank you." Both Henry and Elizabeth said barely before the door shut.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, Henry stood up and gently rubbed her back.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She reached in her purse and pulled out the gift certificate that the kids gave them for their anniversary.

"You bet."

Elizabeth and Henry walked into a gorgeous Italian restaurant.

"Madam Secretary, Dr. Mccord, right this way." They were greeted and escorted to a private room and table. Henry pulled out Elizabeth's chair, she sat down blushing like a schoolgirl. Henry sat down across from her at the beautifully set, candlelit table.

"May I interest you in a bottle of our finest wine?" A waiter offered.

"No, thank you." Henry said as Elizabeth opened her to say 'yes' mouth before thinking.

"I'll give you a while to look over the menu."

"You can't have wine," Henry said as soon as the waiter was out of sight.

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. "I just….forgot."

"So, how did the meeting go?" Henry asked to break the silent moment.

"Good, surprisingly. There were no red flags, no signs of backing out, and thank God there were no hints at renegotiation."

"That's great." Silence fell over the two yet again. Elizabeth set her menu on the table.

"Okay, honey, we're not going to be those people that have nothing better to talk about than work at their anniversary dinner."

"Alright," Henry said intrigued. "What do you want to talk about."

"I don't know. Something that's not stressful."

"Okay, that knocks out everything in the last ten years," Elizabeth smirked at the comment.

"Want to be cheesy?" Henry asked with an adorable smile.

"Oh, I love it when you're cheesy." She said as she bit her lip anxiously.

"Let's reminisce. What is the first memory you have of me?" He said.

"Oooooh." She said laughing. "That is cheesy."

"Come on, you said you were in."

"Okay, okay. Hmm." She said as she thought back. "It was '87 and I was a sophomore in college and there was a party. A party that I did not want to go to. But, my roommate, Velma insisted that I go, because she couldn't go alone. I don't remember it had to with her ex or something. So, anyways, she kept pestering me 'Come on, just go for a little bit." Maybe you'll meet someone or have a little fun.' In the end against my better judgment, I went."

"And how'd that turn out," Henry said, leaning onto the table in such focus on Elizabeth and her story.

"Well, I walked in and it was so loud." She said laughing. "I was a bookworm, I didn't go to parties. Velma was no help either, she ditched me practically as soon as we walked in. So, there I was standing so awkwardly in the middle of a frat house, hoping that if I stood still long enough that I'd disappear. Like I needed any help being invisible in that room. After a little while, a very drunk guy walked up to me, hassling me, and saying horrible things to and about me. So, I'm backing up every step he takes towards me until I bump into a wall. Just as he starts to make an advance on me someone from behind grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him across the face."

"I wonder who that could be?" Henry teased.

"After regaining my grip on reality I look to see an extremely handsomely gorgeous man in a military uniform. He shook my hand and introduced himself."

"I'm Henry." Henry finished her story.

"And the rest is history."

"And the future." He said holding his glass up. She lifted hers and they gently clinked them together and then kissed.

"Okay, your turn." She said to Henry with a smile.

"I'm ready!" He stated overconfident, pretending to crack his knuckles. Elizabeth thought it was cute though.

"I was in town on a short leave and Dylan, my friend I was staying with, took me to get coffee on campus. So, we were walking, talking, and goofing off. Then, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life." Henry's tone got very sentimental and romantic.

"She had her hair pulled away from her face, but one piece wouldn't stay. She was carrying books, actually, she was clutching onto books. But it told me that she was devoted. In those five seconds that we passed each other, I had completely zoned out. Dylan had apparently told me an entire story that I didn't hear. All I could think about was her. What books was she reading? Did she go to school here? What was her major? How can I see her again? As I was having these thoughts I had apparently agreed to go to a party with Dylan."

"You agreed to go to that party because you were thinking about me?" Elizabeth laughed, and Henry smirked.

"Yeah, and when I got there I was just standing there hoping that you'd show up, or that something would happen to make me feel like less of an outsider. Then, I saw you, the look of worry on your face, and the jerk messing with you." Henry's tone now seemed very defense as if he were reliving the moment.

"And well, as you said, the rest is history."

"And to the future." Elizabeth smiled as they kissed again.

"Now who's being cheesy?" Henry teased.

"Just for the record, I could've handled him." Elizabeth teased.

"Maybe after the CIA training."

"Definitely after," Elizabeth said as her phone received a notification, she reached into her purse and grabbed it.

"Please be the kids, please be the kids." She prayed in hopes that their date wouldn't be interrupted by work. As she opened her phone her expression turned to worry.

"Babe, what is it?"

"Someone leaked this." She turned her phone to Henry, revealing a picture of the two of them entering the Doctor's office.

* * *

Once again thank you for reading this! Like most writers, I get stuck sometimes, but once an idea comes it pours out! Thanks for being patient with me when I take a while to post a new one. Keep sending your reviews, they really do mean a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Elizabeth laid in bed asleep but jerking around as if she were having an unsettling dream. She gasped as her eyes opened wide.

"Mom?" Allison asked worriedly from the doorway.

"Nightmare," Elizabeth stated to herself and Allison.

Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her hands on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, noodle," She said as she glimpsed over her shoulder at the clock. "I'd be better if your father quit letting me sleep in so late," She stood up and walked toward the doorway.

"If this country falls into disaster, it's his fault," She said with a giggle and kissed Allison on the head.

"Noodle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay. Go eat breakfast." Allison avoided the topic of herself.

"Allison, you can talk to me, about anything."

"Thanks, mom, but I'm fine," She said as she quickly jerked away from Elizabeth and left the doorway.

As Elizabeth started down the hallway, Jason darted out of his bedroom to meet Elizabeth before she headed downstairs. He held a photograph in his hand.

"Mom, are you aware that this picture is on every news website you could name?"

He handed the picture of her and Henry at the doctor's office to Elizabeth as the two walked downstairs together.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I knew it was out there, I didn't know it was everywhere."

"It's everywhere alright, also there are a ton of reporters outside trying to get an interview with you. So, good luck getting to work without being harassed like dad was," He quickly said walking away as Elizabeth still processed his words.

"Wait, where is dad?" She asked, but Jason had already hurried upstairs.

From the kitchen, Stevie smiled at the attempt to have a full conversation with Jason.

"And yet we're having another one." Elizabeth teased as she entered the kitchen. Stevie laughed as she finished plating the breakfast she made.

"That smells amazing," Elizabeth said, studying the plate. "What is it?"

"It is a strawberry almond frittata."

"Wow, aren't you quite the chef?"

"Thank you, and to answer your previously unanswered question, dad was called to an impromptu meeting." Elizabeth started to open her mouth, but Stevie held her hand up. "But, he has sent me many messages, telling me to make sure that you don't worry about it and relax."

"So, now you're all teaming against me."

"We're helping."

"Well, thank you." She said somewhat sincere, somewhat sarcastic. "But, I do have to go to work."

Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator to be greeted as usual by Blake, holding a doughnut for her.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning, Blake." She responded as they started walking.

"Daisy, Matt, and Jay are waiting in your office to discuss a response about the leaked photo."

"You know, just once I'd love to walk in, you hand me a doughnut, we say good morning and leave it there," She entered her office and Blake departed to his desk.

"We have a few ideas to run by you Madam Secretary," Daisy said as soon as Elizabeth walked through the door.

"I want the response to be short, to the point, and as uninformative as possible."

"Yes, and when they continue to ask questions?"

"No comment."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you can't expect any D.C. reporter to just back off after one vague statement, and a few brush-offs," Matt interjected.

"This isn't a political matter, it's personal. If it doesn't affect them or the country, it is none of their business," Elizabeth said firmly, but not with attitude.

"Yes, ma'am," Matt said in complete understanding.

"We will have something for you to proofread soon," Daisy said as the two left the office.

"How are you holding up?" Jay asked with his endearing smile.

Elizabeth laughed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm tired and frankly I hate everyone." She said with a laugh.

"So you're doing pretty good." Jay jested.

"For a pregnant woman, I suppose. For the Secretary of State," She took a deep breath. "It's fairly close to normal." She sat down in her desk chair as Jay started to leave.

"Hang in there," Jay said, headed for the door, to then be blocked by a very worried Blake.

"Ma'am, I have Russell-," Before he could finish a very flustered Russell Jackson burst through the doorway.

"What on earth is this?" He barked practically throwing a picture at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth picked it up to see a picture of Jason being handcuffed by a policeman, attached was an article.

"Jason McCord, Secretary of State, Elizabeth McCord's son was arrested early this morning after assaulting a reporter. He was released shortly after when the victim graciously didn't press charges." The article read.

"Oh my God."

"I take it you didn't know anything about this?"

"Russell if I knew anything about this my son would be heavily grounded," She laid back in her chair.

"Why did I think it was okay to leave him there when there were a dozen or more reporters outside at his antarchist mind's disposal?"

"You need to stay out of the news," Russell said quickly. As he started to leave, Blake hurried in.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to intrude, but you still have a television interview today at 1:00."

"Oh great." Russell huffed.

"Oh my, I completely forgot." Elizabeth sighed. "Okay, it'll be okay. The interview is about the deal with China, and probably my outfit." Elizabeth tried to calm Russell.

"Yeah, Elizabeth and your hidden pregnancy, and your jailbird son!" Russell was fuming with frustration. Russell looked at his watch

"I have to get back to the white house, but Elizabeth I cannot express this enough, choose your words wisely." He rushed out of the office leaving a very pale faced Blake and shocked Elizabeth.

"That man is the primary cause of my stress."

"Ma'am, there is a makeup team waiting for you." Blake finally had a window to say what he needed.

"Great, send them in."

Elizabeth sat in a chair off to the side of the news station set. Her shaking hands gripped to her water bottle.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Daisy asked with concern.

"Yes, just feeling a little nervous." Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Madam Secretary they're ready for you." A stagehand said, ready to escort Elizabeth in front of the cameras.

She followed the man to a chair and sat down. A woman walked over and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hi, Madam Secretary, I'm Isabel Parks. I'll be conducting our interview today."

"Nice to meet you, Isabel." The cameraman indicated a countdown.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Isabel Parks and here with me is Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord."

"Now before we get to political topics-,"

"Uh-oh. This is headed south quicker than expected." Matt said to Daisy.

"You have just earlier today confirmed that you are pregnant, correct?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind my family and I have chosen not to speak out about it very much," Elizabeth answered, kindly, but totally avoided the topic.

"Of course. Now, on the subject of your family, your son Jason was arrested early this morning for attacking a reporter outside of your own home."

"Yes, well that is also a topic that we'd like to-,"

"Do you know what could've caused this to happen?"

"Jason has always been a very opinionated boy. Mixing his opinions with the pushiness of reporters doesn't blend well." She said with a laugh, hoping the subject would change.

"So, you're justifying his actions?"

"No, I'm simply answering what I think could have motivated his actions."

"It seems that you need to get your house in order," Isabel said with a laugh.

"You better get control of the kids you have before adding another one." Isabel continued laughing, infuriating Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, blocking out anything more Isabel had said.

"It's just if you can't handle the kids you have now why have another one to grow up the same way. Let alone how you'll be able to handle your job at the same time." She said with yet again a laugh.

"Is this a joke to you? Because to me, it's not very funny. My son probably attacked that reporter because he wouldn't quit prying into our personal lives. Which is all you people seem to know how to do." Elizabeth stood.

"If you have any questions about the trade deal with China-," Elizabeth sighed. "Google it." Elizabeth quickly exited the building.

Elizabeth stopped as soon as she got out of the building. She took a deep breath.

"What did I just do?" She asked turning to her team.

"I don't know but it was awesome," Matt said.

"Ugh, Russell is going to kill me, that's if I didn't already kill him."

"Ma'am you were protecting your family." Daisy tried to comfort her. "You may have gotten over-passionate, but you stood up for what is most important and that was kind of awesome."

"Really?" Elizabeth said turning to them. Daisy and Matt smiled and gave a nod. Elizabeth's look of fluster turned into a smirk as she got into the car.

Elizabeth walked into the house that evening. Henry, who was sitting on the couch, turned around and smiled at her.

"And that means?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"Oh, I don't know." He said playfully.

"I recorded it," Henry said laughing.

"Henry," She said lightly embarrassed.

"I loved it." He continued in a playful way, yet totally serious.

"Well, that's the majority ruling. But as soon as Russell gets wind of it his fury will overtake the vote." Elizabeth said as she laid down on the couch, laying her head on Henry's lap.

"So, where is our convict?" Henry laughed at the question.

"He is in his room, where he will stay until we figure out what to do with him."

"Tell me, Dr. McCord, what would make a teenage boy lash out a reporter?"

"Oh, you want Dr. McCord to answer?" To which, Elizabeth nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, it would depend on the subject matter the reporter was inquiring about. It could've been due to his political beliefs, they could've pushed his buttons just to get a reaction from him, or they could have stirred up something personal, emotional in him which could be why he won't talk about it."

"He didn't tell you?" Elizabeth said as she sat up quickly.

"No, and I didn't want to push." He answered as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

She knocked at Jason's door, then slowly began opening it. Jason was sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Don't worry, I'm writing an apology letter."

"That's good," She said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, what made you do it?"

"Mom, seriously?" Jason turned around in his chair.

"No, hear me out Jas. I know how pushy reporters can be when they're hungry for a good story," She said with a laugh "I dealt with that today myself."

"I saw," Jason responded.

"Then you can relate." She tried to find common ground.

"I reacted the way I did because that reporter tried to push me into justifying your actions, but become a hypocrite to the law or to condemn my own son and stand with the reporter. Anything in between she wouldn't accept and ended up making harsh, personal comments. So, I went a little mama bear on her." She smiled, Jason barely

smirked.

"So, what did they say about you?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter," Jason said turning his chair back to his desk, but Elizabeth stopped it

with her hand.

"It does. Jas, I-,"

"He said that you were irresponsible," Jason blurted out.

"When I wouldn't answer his questions about you and the pregnancy, he said that it was irresponsible for you and dad to let this happen and this is why a woman will never be elected president." Elizabeth's jaw had dropped by this point.

"I'm sure he had more to say, but I punched him at that point."

"I know I shouldn't have and it's okay if I'm grounded until I graduate, it was worth it."

"Jas, you would be grounded until you were thirty. But, you took a stand. Not a stand for your political beliefs or not, not for yourself even, but for your family." She said to him,

he ultimately looked confused.

"You might not have handled it in the most professional way, but you're human, and you'll learn." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"I'm proud of you, just next time try not to hurt anyone." She noticed the bruising on his hand. "Including yourself." She stood up and started to leave the room.

"Thanks, mom." She blew him a kiss from the doorway before she walked away.

Elizabeth's phone, that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, started to ring. Henry looked at it and saw that it was Russell so he answered it.

"Hey, Russell." Henry heard footsteps, he turned to see her coming down the stairs.

"Henry, where's Elizabeth?"

"She's coming right now."

"Good. I told her to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't just listen for once. Now we've got a huge problem." Henry's expression changed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said noticing his expression as she walked over.

"Hey, Russell, here's Elizabeth." He handed her the phone.

"Russell?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh gosh." She said knowing the lecture that was coming.

"Yeah, Elizabeth. I told you to stay out of the news, but you said that you had it under control. Now, we've got a news reporter not only putting it in people's minds that you don't have your household under control, but that you won't be fit for your job after having a baby. But, now she claims that you verbally assaulted her on and off camera and that you should be given a psych evaluation to see if your fit to remain Secretary of State in your condition."

"My condition? I'm pregnant Russell, not mentally ill."

"Well, you better prove that to the rest of the United States, because tomorrow morning your investigation kicks off."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. If there is a suspicion that you're emotionally unfit the government is at least going to have a therapist evaluate you, but with the incident, your son caused this morning you get the full deal."

"What am I going to do?"

"Your job, Elizabeth. Do your job, the way you always do, but without any hormones causing you to lash out on anyone about anything. Hold it all in. You can scream into your pillow when you get home."

"God help me."

"God help us all."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Russell said and then hung up. Elizabeth, looking dejected, plopped onto the couch and let out a long sigh.

"I'm afraid to ask," Henry said calmly. Elizabeth sat in silence for a moment.

"I could lose my job, Henry," She said with a voice crack and tears started to well up in her eyes. Henry wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her on the head.

* * *

Thank you for being patient for each chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this one, I really had fun writing it! As usual, please send your feedback, what you think of the storyline, if there are characters I haven't incorporated that you would like to see, maybe even a guess on the gender of the baby?! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Good Morning, Madam Secretary," A woman greeted Elizabeth at the elevator. She looked 'important' per se and held stacks of files.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Carmon?"

"Harmon, actually, Madam Secretary," She quickly corrected with a judgemental tone.

"Right, my apologies."

"Are you very forgetful, Madam Secretary?"

"No, Dr. Harmon. It was a simple mistake," She said as they started walking toward her office. Off Elizabeth's expression, Jay gave a reassuring look from across the room.

Dr. Harmon sat in a chair across from Elizabeth at her desk.

"First, Madam Secretary, I'd like to let you know that I'm not working against you. I'm only here to find if you are emotionally and physically capable to continue in your position through the duration of your pregnancy."

"What do you need from me?" Elizabeth reluctantly played along.

"Do your job. Go about your day exactly how you would if I weren't here."

"Easy enough."

"And you're off the hook for right now while I look over your medical records," As she spoke, Blake burst in.

"Ma'am, you have Russell Jackson on the phone," They both look toward Dr. Harmon.

"Don't mind me," She said as she flipped a page.

"Elizabeth, can you hurry up this evaluation?! Because now I've got France and Germany wanting to renegotiate their peace terms if you fall through," A very angry Russell said.

"Well," Elizabeth composed her words carefully. "I am working on that right now,"

"You need to be on your best behavior and get that crackpot out as soon as possible. And while you're at it, get France and Germany straightened out."

"Will do," She dropped into her chair and rubbed her eyes while she thought. Dr. Harmon looked up.

"Feeling alright Madam Secretary?" Elizabeth convincingly nodded, though she felt like wiping the smug look off her face.

A while later, Jay and Karl Weber, the German ambassador to the US sat in Elizabeth's office.

"Madam Secretary, it is for nothing but the safety of our nation. We just want to be sure that we're getting into a secure relationship," Karl stated plainly.

"Haven't our two countries had a secure relationship since, what, 1921?" Jay questioned.

"Yes, but we're not concerned with the terms of a 98-year-old treaty with America. Our concerns lie with the newly negotiated deal with France."

"We spent months working out that deal to be fitting to each of your terms. I don't see how it could be any less secure than when it was signed," Elizabeth added.

"Germany would like to pause any existing or future actions until further notice. Thank you for your time Madam Secretary," He said as he stood and quickly left.

"Well, that went well," Jay said, sliding down in his seat.

"But it could've gone worse," she said.

"Yeah, Karl's a good man. I'm concerned about what the outcome of talking to France could be. Ambassador Beauregard is not the most understanding man," Jay stated.

"That's why I'm going to POTUS first," She said as she grabbed her coat. "You need to keep Germany 'comfortable' while I'm gone."

"Yes, ma'am," He rushed out of the office to find Ambassador Weber.

Elizabeth sat in the oval office, across from Conrad, with Russell standing to the side.

"Bess, this whole France, and Germany deal is a peculiar situation," Conrad said.

"Sir, I know it's not ideal. My goal right now is to stall them through the day and tomorrow when I get a clean report everything will go back where it belongs," She explained with the confidence that everyone knows Elizabeth McCord to have. Conrad had a look of hesitation or doubt. He passed a look to Russell.

"Am I missing something?"

"No, Bess, it's just that we do need to have a plan if you don't get approved."

"So, you don't," She laughed. "You don't think I'll be approved?"

"Bess, I didn't say that," He took a firm tone. "I know that they might deliver an outcome that we don't want. I want you to be fully prepared either way."

"Sir, with all due respect, I am fully aware of what could happen. But, I know how to do my job and handle a pregnancy at the same time. I've done it three times before," she said with a slight laugh.

"I know you can, Bess," Conrad assured.

Jay stood in the break room with a cup of coffee working up an idea to present to Elizabeth who was sitting across the room and still fuming from the underestimation from nearly everyone around her.

"You were pregnant while working under Conrad at the CIA, right? If we can make subtle hints-," but her look kept him from continuing.

"I think that maybe I should just go home and you can pretend to be me today. That way the government will see me as what they want." Jay's expression is blank, letting her know that he didn't follow.

Annoyed she explained, "An emotionally stable man. Emphasis on the last part." She dropped her face into her hands. She took a deep breath and then quickly looked over her shoulder.

"Feeling paranoid?" Jay asked.

"I feel like the moment I let my guard down, she'll appear."

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way," he took a sip of his coffee. "Even if I am such an emotionally stable man." He teased, knowing she'd respond well. She laughed as she tried to figure out her next move.

"Ma'am," Blake hurried through the breakroom door. "The French ambassador is requesting a call." She and Jay exchanged looks, knowing that this was about to explode in their faces.

"If Germany is not a part of the deal anymore we want to expand our deal with the U.S." Ambassador Emile Beauregard said over the phone.

"Germany is not out of the deal, Ambassador," Elizabeth sat at her desk, Jay leaning over the desk.

"Maybe it could help to have a meeting between all of us," Jay suggested.

"Yes, Ambassador, come here. Let's all finally meet and talk about all of the concerns one last time, in person," Elizabeth invited him, hoping he'd accept.

"Alright, Madam Secretary. I don't leave until tomorrow, we can have the meeting today?"

"Uh," Panicking Jay jumps up immediately to start preparing things and talk to the German ambassador. Before exiting the room he gives to two thumbs up. "We'll see you then."

Elizabeth rushed out of her office to Blake's desk.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth jumped, startled by Dr. Harmon's voice.

"Yes," She said laughing, nervous laughing, but laughing. "You just startled me."

"Does that happen often?" Dr. Harmon questioned every word out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"Only when people sneak up on me."

"Sarcasm?"

"That does happen often," Blake added. Elizabeth shot him a look. "But not in a bad way, in a fun way that we all do. She's done it a lot longer than she's been-," Realizing the hole he was digging he pretended to take a phone call.

"If you'll excuse me," Elizabeth walked away, quickly, from Dr. Harmon.

"What's the plan?" Jay asked.

"We need to simply remind them of the terms we already agreed upon, but without making it like that's what we're doing."

"Why is negotiating with foreign diplomats like trying to feed a kid vegetables?"

"I wish it were that easy."

Jay had just escorted Ambassador Weber into the meeting room when Beauregard arrived.

"Madam Secretary, lovely to meet you," He shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Ambassador. I do hope we can truly resolve our issues tonight."

"As do I."

"I don't believe that France will hold up to any of the promises they are making and that is why Germany cannot sign this agreement. Not until France shows us that they are a worthy ally," Weber expressed.

"I don't believe France is asking for too much," Beauregard remarked.

"And that, Madam Secretary, is why this isn't going to work," Weber said standing up to leave.

"Ambassador Weber, wasn't it you that said that all you wanted was the safety of your country?"

"Yes."

"Sir, don't you think that having an ally like France is adding to your country's safety? Adding to peace in the world. Making us one step closer to never returning to the war filled world we once knew. Sometimes, no matter how hard it is, we have to swallow our pride and alter our plans for the bigger picture."

"The greater good," He added, showing his understanding.

He sat back down, "Germany would like to negotiate a deal _tonight_." Ambassador Beauregard half smirked. "As would France."

"Today we acknowledge another step toward world peace, toward man walking peacefully by his brother, and toward a world that we can feel safe for our children and families," Elizabeth stood the next morning, giving a speech in front of many people and cameras.

"Today as we sign this new agreement with the wonderful countries of France and Germany, we create a bond and a new relationship that can grow and flourish into something beautiful. We go through small frustrations and sometimes unfortunate tragedies, but the world is a truly beautiful place when you look at the big picture. I am grateful that we now have this new step in our history and that the world will continue to grow more beautiful and safe for all people. God bless."

"Great job, Bess," Conrad said. "I owe you an apology."

"Sir, don't. The stress got to everyone and I understand."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. No one should ever doubt your ability."

"Thank you, sir."

"Babe," Henry said wrapping his arms around her. "That speech was incredible!"

"Madam Secretary," Dr. Harmon walked up. "Thank you for cooperating so graciously the last twenty-four hours. I know it wasn't ideal by any means," Elizabeth smiled, but was anxiously waiting for her to reveal if she passed the exam.

"First, I'd like to say that was a beautiful speech. I have to admit I teared up," She revealed a ball up tissue in her hand.

"Thank you."

"With that said," In this slight pause both Elizabeth and Henry's hearts started pounding. "You showed more ability to do your job than most people could ever imagine. You are so very smart and capable that it would be foolish to remove you."

"Thank you, Dr. Harmon."

"Oh, please, call me Kelly."

"Thank you, Kelly," she said. "And thank you for taking the time to make sure our country would be in the best of hands."

"It was my pleasure, Madam Secretary."

After she walked away, Henry wrapped his arms around Elizabeth again. This time he was able to kiss her.

"I love you," he said getting lost in her eyes.

"I love you too."

"Want to get the kids and go to dinner?"

"I do." She smiled lovingly at him. They wrapped their arms around each other and she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Thank you all for reading and following this story! I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, but between life getting busy and temporary writer's block I was delayed. But it's here now and I hope you enjoyed it! Keep commenting and liking! Send your feedback, I love hearing it! Make sure to share with your friends who are Madam Secretary fans too! Until next time!


End file.
